


Purple

by reetsu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sheithlentines 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reetsu/pseuds/reetsu
Summary: Keith tries to dye Shiro's hair. Things don't go so well.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Sheithlentines 2020





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for Genesister.

It wasn’t an impulse decision. Shiro had often vented to Keith about it. And now they were finally going ahead with it. 

Shiro, at first, had been fine with his hair turning white after Allura brought him back, not really thinking much about it, mostly due to there being a lot of other serious things to worry about. And after everything Shiro had been through, his hair was the least of his concerns. But now that they didn’t have an alien war to worry about every day, and Shiro was allowed to once again worry about small things, his hair had been bothering him for a while. 

He feels like it doesn’t suit him. 

It also didn’t help that once, when he went to town wearing a cap and sunglasses to avoid being recognized in public, he was mistaken for a sixty year old man due to his white hair poking from underneath his hat. One kind young man even offered him his seat in the subway. 

He thought about it for a while and decided to go back to black hair. Yes, he would have to dye his hair again and again when the paint wore off and his roots started to show, but it would be worth it and he could finally feel good while looking in the mirror in the morning. 

He and Keith went to the store near their apartment to buy what they needed. Neither of them had ever tried this before, but they think that as long as they follow the instructions on the back of the box they will be fine.

* * *

Shiro sat in a chair in the middle of their bathroom while Keith took care of applying the dye, being careful to not miss any spots, including Shiro’s floof.

Once he made sure he had done a good job, he put a shower cap on Shiro’s head, wiped any excess dye with a paper towel and set a timer. 

Kosmo walked in when they were still waiting, curious about what they were doing and sniffed the small bowl Keith had use to mix the dye. He would have licked it, if Keith hadn’t been fast enough and snatched it away from him. 

Once they heard the “beep” from the timer, Keith took the shower cap and Shiro bent down on the sink to let Keith rinse his hair out. Keith wrapped a towel around Shiro’s head to dry it. After a few minutes he unwrapped it as he and Shiro looked to the mirror in front of them, excited to see the results. “Okay, let’s see if we did this right.”

The two of them stared at Shiro’s reflection in the mirror, eyes wide, the only silence being a small shocked gasp that escaped Keith’s mouth. 

Shiro’s mouth dropped. “Keith…?”

Instead of the black hair that both Keith and Shiro were expecting, what they were looking at was Shiro with purple hair, almost the same color as galra’s fur. 

Keith clumsily picked up the box, nearly dropping it on the bathroom floor. “Okay, I’m looking at it now...and I should have payed more attention to the box I grabbed.”

“How did you pick the wrong box?”

“I thought the color in the box was black.”

“And how didn’t you notice it when you were applying the dye on my hair?” Shiro’s voice got louder.

“I don’t know!! I thought it looked dark and that it was normal for the dye to be like that. You didn’t notice it either.” Keith was also starting to lose his calm. 

"Baby, I can't walk around the Atlas with purple hair."

"Nadia has purple hair and there is no problem. And Allura has white hair."

"Well, one, Nadia is Nadia and she actually looks good in purple, and two, Allura is an alien." Shiro slumped back on the chair, running a hand down his face, letting out a frustrated sigh. "Guess I will have to go to work like this."

* * *

Keith was annoyed at the many stares he and Shiro got during lunch, due to how the purple hair made Shiro stand out even more. 

Before they gave up on trying to fix Shiro’s hair, they searched online for how to remove hair dye, but they didn’t have any of the materials needed for it and there were some tutorials they didn’t trust or dare try. The other solution was shaving his hair off, but Shiro wasn’t a big fan of the idea. And he couldn’t walk around all day wearing a hat to hide his hair either. 

He didn’t like the extra attention his new hair got, with many getting distracted by his hair while talking to him. Although a few crew members did complimented him on it. 

One of them was Nadia, who was born with black hair but has been painting it purple for years. She asked Shiro if he is trying to copy her style and gave him a playful pat on the shoulder, telling him that he looks almost as good as her with it. 

Lance and Pidge weren’t really "sensitive" about it, having burst out laughing when Shiro showed up to their meeting that morning. Hunk and Allura didn't say anything, but it was obvious they were trying hard not to laugh too. 

At night, as Shiro and Keith flopped down onto their bed, exhausted after all the work they had that day, as well as the huge attention Shiro's new hairstyle got them, Shiro sighed against his pillow. "At least this color doesn't make me look like a sixty year old man."


End file.
